


Does It Count As A Second Chance If No One Knows About The First?

by gala_apples



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Recreational Drug Use, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Tony blows Maxxie in Russia, and when that doesn't work out as planned, blows Sid at home. Sid is simpler than Maxxie.
Relationships: Sid Jenkins/Tony Stonem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Does It Count As A Second Chance If No One Knows About The First?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt domination for seasonofkink.
> 
> This fic is tagged dubcon for the general dynamic Sid and Tony have, in which Tony can talk Sid into doing anything.

The entire plane ride home from Russia Michelle sits next to him. The fifteen minutes they have to wait outside Heathrow Michelle stands next to him. The bus ride back to the school, Michelle sits next to him. All the while, not saying a word. Tony gets the distinct impression it’s supposed to be an uncomfortable silence. Michelle wants something from him. Tony’s not one for stewing in guilt over other people’s emotions and demands. Even if he knew what she wanted, he wouldn’t give it unless there was something in it for him.

In front of her locker Tony gives Michelle a kiss then follows Sid home. At least Sid’s silences are obedient, not unfathomably demanding. Besides, Sid has all their drugs. 

Tony waits in the attic for Sid to shit them out. Sid’s computer has a lot of pictures of Michelle, but Tony can’t blame him. Michelle’s hot. For that matter, Sid’s hot. There’s a reason Tony tried to have a threesome that one time. He checks Facebook. He texts Effy. He’s willing to waste his time here, if he gets what he wants in the end.

When Sid walks in the room, condom in hand, he’s not walking funny. It’s a relief. Common sense says nothing should be stuck up someone’s ass for days. Tony would have dropped him off at the hospital if needed, but it makes life much easier that he doesn’t have to. Tony holds his hand out, still from his seat at the computer.

“Fuck you all. I’m not giving these back. I worked hard for these.”

“Gimme two,” Tony counters.

“Fuck off.”

“I’m not saying give to anyone else. Anwar’s being a hypocrite right now, and Michelle and Jal probably won’t want them, since they’ve fermented in your ass so long.”

“But you don’t care?”

“I’m realistic about drug smuggling.” Tony crosses the room to sit bestride the never used weight bench. “Give me the pills Sid.”

Sid throws the tied off condom at him. Tony catches it without wincing. Holding it makes him think of Sid’s ass, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. He picks two pharms out of the condom and tosses it back to Sid. Of course with the condom untied half the pills spill onto the bedsheets. Sid will be peeling them off his skin for days, since there’s no way he’ll take the five minutes required to pick them up. 

The pills stick to the back of Tony’s throat, but he doesn’t bother to get up for water. They’ll dissolve eventually and he’s got better things to do. Like figure out what he wants, so he can explain the situation in a way that makes Sid realise it’s what he wants too. Tony doesn’t need pills to talk about this, but it won’t hurt Sid’s honesty levels.

Tony moves again, this time from the weight bench to recline on the bed with Sid. On the way he pulls off his shirt. A tab of E digs into his shoulder blade, but it’s a small price to pay.

Sid twists his head to look at him. “What are you doing, Tony?”

He appreciates the tone of wariness. It makes him feel powerful, when people are thrown off. Sid doesn’t assume he’s jetlagged and wants to nap, he knows Tony’s about to do something. Even if Tony had been planning something innocent, the wariness is enough to make Tony step up and earn the reputation given to him.

“I want to blow you.” 

“What?” Sid chokes on his spit. “Why?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Because I want a cock in my mouth, Sid, and yours will have to do.”

“Are you gay now? Is this because of Maxxie and Anwar, you’re picking your side of the fight? Making a point?”

“I’m at a stage where I want dick. Who knows what I'll want next week?”

“Maybe next week you’ll want a horse,” Sid mutters. Like Tony can’t hear him. His face is two inches from Tony’s. Tony ignores the slight and reaches out his right arm until he can put his hand on Sid’s zipper. Even just cupping Sid there is enough to make him start to get hard. Sid’s not cynical like Maxxie, he’ll do perfectly for Tony exploring his sexuality with the respect he deserves. 

Almost the instant Tony gets Sid arching up into his massaging touch -his first success, but it won’t be his last- Mr Jenkins shouts from downstairs “Dinner’s nearly done! I’m putting the chips in the microwave.” 

Sid flushes and sits up. Not because he’s in a rush for food, but because he’s scared of what his dad might see. Tony can tell. Time to press Sid a little harder. “Wait until the microwave beeps. Five minutes.”

“Wait? For what?”

Tony sits up behind Sid, but a bit off to the side, almost spooning him. His hand lands right where he planned; on Sid’s bulge again. “Five minutes and then you can tell me if you don’t want your dick in my mouth.” It’s an easy bet. Sid’s already hard as hell.

“Sid! Get your feckin’ ass down here! It’s dinner time!”

Sid looks like he’d ignore his dad forever, which is pleasing. But he hasn’t said anything, so Tony gets up and walks to the door, ignoring Sid’s mewling. It’s the power move. Always leave them regretting the things they didn’t do last time, it’ll win you a next time.

“It’s a BLT,” Mr Jenkins proclaims as he brandishes stacked plates.

Tony takes one, but doesn’t take a bite. Sid can take one first. Just like kings used to have poison tasters, Sid can make sure this is remotely edible. The gruel in Russia was bad enough, Tony refuses to eat something sickening in England.

Sure enough, Sid’s first few chews are accompanied by a grimace. “Dad. You used celery. And the bacon’s charcoal.”

“Gimme a break. I had to use what was in the fridge. If you don’t like the bacon eat around it.”

“I’m not having a bread and celery sandwich for dinner. Call in for takeout. I’m going back upstairs.” 

Tony has to wonder if Sid would have stayed downstairs to eat this sadsack of a meal if he wasn’t sexually frustrated. Probably. Sid’s pretty resigned to Mr Jenkins being a sadsack at this point. Half an hour and he’s already having this kind of effect. Good. Tony manages a much more polite goodbye but follows Sid back upstairs.

“So have you made up your mind, Sidney?”

“You can,” Sid says with a blush. It’s kind of adorable. Except Tony doesn’t fool around with adorable people. He likes raunchy filthy hot people. As much as Abby is kind of a posh bitch, she does like to do anything Tony can come up with. Sid’s got to dirty talk, at the very least.

“Can what? Be specific.”

“Can suck me off,” Sid manages, face even redder now.

Tony smirks. “That’s what a guy likes to hear.”

He drops to his knees. Sid’s floor is messy, cluttered and unvacuumed, but it’s not as frigid as the Russian hovel was. Tony yanks open Sid’s belt, and lets the weight of the heavy denim sink the fabric to the floor. Then it’s just a matter of pulling down his boxers and curling his hand around the beauty of uncircumcised dick.

Once Sid’s in his mouth -or at least as much as he’s going to be, Tony’s gag reflex isn’t used to this yet- Tony does his best to establish a rhythm. It’s what most girls like, he’s noticed; a fuck that’s almost predictable in thrusts. Change it up every few strokes and it’s much harder to build to orgasm. Not that he anticipates it being a problem for Sid. After all, Tony is his first hook-up, and this is his first mutual sex act. If he makes it five minutes it’ll be a miracle. 

Tony swallows mostly because he has nothing to spit into. Sid sways a little and takes a step back to steady himself, before choosing instead to sit on the edge of his bed. Which makes him approximately the right height for Tony standing, dropping his own jeans, and sticking his dick in Sid’s face. 

“What? You didn’t expect to get blown without returning the favour?”

“Tony, I don’t-”

“It’s called reciprocation. It’s how sex works, Sid. Two parties agree to get each other off.”

“But Tony-”

No, Tony does not accept whining. “Sid.”

“I’m kinda straight.”

“I’ve fucked more women than you, and I’ve sucked dick.” Puts the nail in the coffin of the argument, if Tony does say so himself.

Tony doesn’t allow himself to smirk when Sid takes one last look at him before leaning forward to suck him off. Usually Sid understands the smirk, but right now it would only make him feel manipulated. Which, correct or not, is not how Tony wants him to feel. If Sid feels manipulated he’ll be less likely to try a second time. 

Sid gives easily the least experienced blowjob Tony’s ever gotten. Even if he didn’t know Sid's lack of prowess in great detail, it’d be obvious from the way he’s using his tongue. That said, there’s something deeply hot about taking this from someone. No one’s ever going to get this innocence, this mind expansion. It’s Tony, and only Tony’s. 

And there’s more where that came from too. Handies, fingering, fucking and getting fucked, facials, spanking, edging, getting tied up, there’s so many things Tony wants to force Sid to like. No, _love_. Maxxie’s proven to be wrong for him, too into butting heads. Sid is the type to do as told. Sid will make the perfect boyfriend.

It’s the thought of future progression that gets Tony off more than the actual blowjob. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t pay strict attention when he starts to come and Sid’s eyes widen as he’s struck with the age old dilemma of ‘do I pull off or swallow’. Most of the girls Tony gets with are over the internal debate, have already decided the kind of girl they are. Seeing it on Sid is a delight. Sid chooses to let Tony’s spunk coat his tongue, the roof of his mouth, his throat. So Sid’s that kind of boy. Tony thought he might be.

On the come down from his orgasm, Tony is hit with a warm wave of muscle relaxation and feeling glowing. If he’s on the pill he thinks he is, he isn’t going to be wanting to stand much longer. Well, Sid’s things might as well be his things, now that they’re together. Tony pulls up his boxers then rounds the footboard until he’s reclining on the left side. 

Flattery never hurt anything. Sharp edged flattery meant to slice and get under the skin is even better. “That was really good Sid. I mean _really_ good. You’d get pissed if I said a natural, but.”

“Fuck off Tony,” Sid barks at him. He’s adjusting his skullcap and not making eye contact, but he’s not retching and spitting. Tony appreciates the lack of exaggeration. Sure Maxxie’s come wasn’t ambrosia, but Tony’s seen Sid drink a beer with a cigarette butt in it. His tastes aren’t exactly high brow.

“Come up here.” Tony pats the messy bed beside him, a Ritalin flicking under his knuckle. This too, he’s good at. Most people need aftercare. It’s part of sexual domination, if a girl -or guy now, Tony guesses- can’t trust you’ll take care after she’ll stop having sex with you and tell her friends not to either. Some of the friends even listen. But if you cuddle and say nice things they’ll come back again and again.

Sid lies on the mattress beside him because he’s suggestible. He smells like Cheetos and sweat and it is truly baffling to Tony that he wants him so viscerally, but he’s long since learned to embrace his urges and get what he wants at all costs. Lucky for him, Sid won’t cost much.

“Don’t tell my dad. He literally thinks I’m already gay. If you snark at me and he understands it he’ll never leave it alone.”

“I won’t say anything, your dad’s not really a chum I speak to.” That much is true. Tony genuinely hates nearly every parent of his friends group, though he’s good at oozing charm if he needs to. “But he’ll figure it out.”

“Why do you say that?” Sid asks, twisting to look at him.

Tony smiles as wickedly as he can when he’s loose and exhausted. “Because next time I’m going to get three fingers up your arse and you’ll be moaning so loud the whole neighbourhood will hear it, never mind just your dad.”

Sid elbows him. “Shut up, you twat.”

“I’m not joking, Sid. Do you want to take my word for it, or do you want me to test it right now?” Tony’s in sudden desperate need of a nap, but he’s willing to push through it if Sid needs more convincing that Tony’s in the right. Fingerfucking Sid is worth being awake another twenty minutes.

“Uh, next time.”

“That’s a good boy, Sidney.” Tony rolls over with some level of effort, until he can pull Sid against him. “Look, I took the lucid dreaming semi-sleeping shit. I don’t think that’s what you took, but I know you’ve been awake for almost three days now, you’ve got to be tired. Why don’t we have a short kip, and we can think about how fucking good it feels to get fingered later, once we wake up?”

Sid shivers. Tony can feel it clearly from the way he’s spooning his boy. Tony figures it’ll take approximately one and a half more conversations about it until he’s gladly bending over a desk with his jeans pulled down. 

“If I can’t fall asleep I reserve the right to get up and watch It’s Always Sunny.”

Tony tucks Sid in a little closer, twines their ankles. “You’ll fall asleep. I’ve got you.”

Sid relaxes, because deep down he knows Tony does. Despite all the parties they’ve been to these last three years, Sid’s never found himself in real danger, because Tony knows how to manage things. Tony’s got Sid, and he’s counting on Sid knowing that to get him through things like spanking and first time anal.

“Goodnight Tony,” Sid murmurs. The light’s still on, but the door is closed and the blankets are draped. Tony counts that as good enough, especially as his eyelids melt closed over his face, turning the room to pitch black.

“Night, Sidney.”


End file.
